A'mael
by MoonStarr
Summary: What if Middle Earth did exisit? What if the love between a Hobbit and Elf was forbidden? The daughter of Frodo is here to tell of that story.
1. Default Chapter

a'mael (beloved)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for Aerandir, Iraliante, and Casey. The rest belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and to sue me would resolve in getting nothing. I'm merely borrowing the world of Middle- Earth and it's inhabitants for this.  
  
Summary: What if Middle-Earth actually did exist? What if there really were Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves and Wizards? What if the War of the Ring really did take place? What if the true author of the books was Frodo and Sam? What if a link to that world survived and lived in todays world? What if the love between a Hobbit and Elf was a forbidden one? The daughter of Frodo and Aerandir is here to tell that story to a small town writer. But, would you believe her tale or think it a fantasy?  
  
Elvish Translation:  
  
A' mael- Beloved  
  
Aerandir- Sea Wandered  
  
Iraliante- Jade Spider  
  
::pats her Casey muse:: Hey, everyone has their own muse, mine happens to be the geeky Stephen king kid.  
  
Casey: o.o I'm not going to get rammed into anything or chased am I?  
  
Snickers: No no, not at all!! That's all saved for Legolas and Frodo. ^.^  
  
Legolas & Frodo: O.O!!!  
  
Legolas: Fangirls from Mordor!  
  
Frodo: HIDE!!  
  
Snickers: -.-; Moving on..  
  
  
  
The room was small, almost empty with a table sitting in the middle and two chairs next to it one on each side. To the left, nearest a window that over looked the city sat a young woman, leaning back into the chair waiting for someone. Her hair was black as night and silken to the touch, skin as pale that you would think her a porcline doll and eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. She sighed, crossing her jean covered legs while the fingers of her left hand twirled a black curl around her finger tips. Looking out the window from her seat, she could see the sun starting to set over the vast ocean and smiled to herself.  
  
"There's a sight I'll never tire of seeing.", she spoke softly to no one.  
  
Keeping her gaze out on the sea, the door to the small office opened and in stepped a young man. He was barely into his twenties, shirt dark brown hair, pale blue eyes, an opened bookbag slung over his left shoulder with papers sticking out. Shutting the door he muttered to himself quietly about how buses should arrive when they said they will and not make people wait 20 mins longer then necessary. Walking over to the desk he paused, staring at the girl who sat at there, gazing out the window without a care in the world.  
  
"You're late." She spoke to him, her accent a soft, English one, not taking her eyes away from the rolls waves.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry. Public transportion you know. Always there when they're ready to be and not when you are.", he replied, plopping his bag onto the table. She slowly turned, a smile playing on her lips,  
  
"I wouldn't really know. I walk to most places. Fresh air is good for you. Plus you get to take in the sights and smells better. And.. how is you put it? 'Stop and smell the roses'? "  
  
The young man smiled back to her, giving a soft chuckle. "As I said, I am truly sorry for being late, Miss Baggins." The girl put up her right hand, shook her head lightly, "Please, let's not be so formal. It's Iraliante." She chuckled lightly, noting the confused look on his face on how to pronouce it. "Blame my mother for it.I had no say in my name. Call me Jade to be easier."  
  
Sighing with a small amount of relief, he nodded. "Alright Jade, I'm Casey Hawke, but since we're not being formal here, it's just Casey."  
  
Casey reached into his bag and pulled out a small tape recorder, setting it into the middle of the table. Iraliante took another look out at the sea for moment, seeing the reds, pinks and oranges mixing together in the sky. Casey looked up , about to ask if she was ready to start when he froze. He found himself staring at her. 'Well, she is attractive. Is there a crime in looking?' He took in her shoulder length hair, her slender form, the fact she wore no jewelry like most women her age, save for two silver bands on each of her middle fingers and pendant that hung from her neck. His eyes wander to the way she could sit perfectly still, like a statue to the slight point of her ears, the soft curls of her hair and the.. Wait a min. Slight point in her ears? He blinked and looked back again, even rubbed his eyes thinking they were playing tricks on him. 'Must be the lighting in here. My eyes are playing tricks on me.' She could feel his eyes on her, but said nothing at first, till the silence was starting to get to her. Just about to turn and speak to him he did first. "So, are you ready?"  
  
She nodded, turned her attention back to him. "Yes, I am. But, are you?" Casey had just pressed play on the recorder when he looked at her. "What do you mean? You said you wanted to tell the story of your parents, how they met, came to be, and of you." Uncrossing her legs, she sighed, "Yes, that is all true, but I fear you may hear things that you, well.. may not believe. I don't want you to think I've gone completely mad in telling you." She paused him before he could open his mouth to speak. "Please, hear me out love. I don't need you running up from this table and calling the next doctor to have me tied in a straight jacket and thrown into a loony bin. The story I'm about to tell you is of love. Many forms of it. Most of it a forbidden kind you could say. How my mother came to be, to how she met my father. How I came to be. Despite all the odds. How the world was facing total darkness to triumph over it and bring us to where we are now. Do you think you can handle it?" Casey stared in wonder, taking in all she said and trying to make sense of it. 'Either this girl is crazy or she has the best idea for a fiction novel yet. Well, only one way to figure it out.'  
  
"I'm ready for anything you have to tell me."  
  
~TBC  
  
  
  
Author note: Well there's the Prologue. Please read and review. All comments are welcome, flames will be ignored. Any comments to help will be accepted. Please be gentle though, this is my first large fanfiction. My last one was one chapter only. 


	2. Movie Talk

Thursday, May 09, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here.It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Iraliante (Jade), Casey and Aerandir and the idea for this story. Suing me will get you nothing, well...maybe lint..  
  
Summary: Frodo's daughter lives through the times from Middle-Earth to today to tell of her parents and events before, during and after the War of the Ring. But is she really who she claims to be and know all she tells, or simply making up her own work of fiction?  
  
Casey: :: lounges back and yawns:: About time you started to work on the next chapter.  
  
Moonstarr: Hey, give me a break. I've had a bit of writing trouble and.. I've been busy.  
  
Casey: Ã´.o Busy? I wouldn't call sleeping and watching tv 'being busy'.  
  
Moonstarr: H-hey! That can take a lot of concentration!!  
  
Frodo: I must agree.  
  
Moonstarr: Thank you Frodo.  
  
Frodo: o.o I meant I agree with Casey..  
  
MoonStarr: \ What?!  
  
Frodo: O.o Legolas, where are you? Help!!  
  
Legolas: ::steps out of bathroom with towel wrapped around his waist:: Do you think I should use the Freesia scented shampoo or the Cucumber Melon scented one?  
  
Casey & Frodo: -.-;  
  
Sorry this one's a bit short. My ideas for this story is all set in my mind, just seeming to have trouble putting it into words on paper and make sense.  
  
************************  
  
"Anything?", she asked while leaning back into her chair, folding her hands across her flat stomach. "I'm sure you are familiar with the works of a man named Tolkien? Mostly the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings series?"  
  
At this Casey's eyes light and he nodded happily. "Of course I am. He's one of my favorite authors. And the movie that's out rocks.." One of Jade's eyebrows lifted at the mention of the movie, while Casey babbled on about it. " The effects were awesome, the music great, they followed the storyline quite close.."  
  
"Well, yes they did to a degree..", Jade tried to tell him but, Casey seemed to not hear her and kept on about it. She just tilted her head, staring at him as though he was the one who had gone mad. 'He's starting to remind me of Uncle Sam when he speaks of meeting Elves for the first time.', she thought, shaking her head, letting the young man continue with his excited chatter, since there was really no use to stop him.  
  
"The actors, wow, what can I say about them? Brillant!! Wonderful!!! Best casting I ever saw in a film before. They really brought the characters to life. Sir Ian McKellen as Gandalf, truly believable, and Saruman, that Lee man, a true villian. Liv Tyler played a very good Arwen,wish there was more to her in the books now. And and the Hobbits! They looked so real, I was really blown away. I would have to say though, by far my favorite of them all, is the one that Elijah Wood played. You know right? Frodo Baggins, the Ring-Bearer person. Really dark brown hair, almost black, bright big blue eyes, pointy ears. Maybe I have a magazine in here with a picture.."  
  
Jade bent her head over in giggles, nodding at all he said, "Yes, yes I know him. I've seen the movie. It was quite good. They did look just as they should. Acted, as well, especially this Elijah and Ian. Too well it was almost eerie, yet..a comfort." Slight, contented smiled showned itself on her lips, while her right hand came up and fingered at the pendant on the chain around her neck.  
  
Casey stared at her, smiling that she saw the movie, to then blush to think she wouldn't know of it. He followed her lowered gaze to her necklace before remembering why they were here in the first place and mentally slapped himself. "Oh geez, listen to me. Going on and on about the movie like a fanatic instead of letting you start your story. I'm sorry, we can start now if you wish."  
  
The girl blinked, as if she were in a trance,until he spoke, and looked over to him. "What? Oh yes, think nothing of it. I enjoy hearing what others think of that story. Be it from book or the movie. I suppose I should start mine now. Least I know it will make a bit more sense to you now. Since you already know most of it."  
  
"What do you mean? Since I already know most it? I don't understand.", Casey questioned, eyebrows knitted in curiosity. "What does Tolkien's writings have to do with you? Are you a relative of his or something?"  
  
She placed her hands back onto her stomach and nodded, "Something". Taking a pause, staring at the table where the tape recorder is, wondering on how to start. ' I certainly can't tell him it was all true. He'll think I'm crazy and leave and this will all of been in vain'. She took a deep breath and began. "What, if I told you that the stories were..incomplete. Things were left out. Another romance, well, two actually. One that would never be fullfilled and the other, that would be looked upon as a great, forbidden love to outlast most, yet end in the heartbreak of death".  
  
"Incomplete? More romanace? Heartbreak?", He asked, moreso to himself then to her. " I think it should be heard. I want to hear it. But who else had a romance besides those mentioned? Like Aragorn and Arwen, Faramir and Ewyon? Was it Legolas? But then, who? Elves are a bit hard to read. Seems like they only care mostly for nature then anything. Sorry if that sounds rude. I take it back."  
  
She simply shook her head. "No, Elves.. are not as perfect as they claim or seen to be. They have their faults". Her deep blue eyes looked up to his pale ones. "Aragorn was not Arwen's first love".  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Cliffhanger!! Who was Arwen's first love before Aragorn? Who does the other romance belong to? Does Casey have a thing for Jade? Why does Jade feel the need to get this story out so bad? Will Legolas ever choose a shampoo? R/R!!! 


	3. Chocolate,love and..mushrooms?

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own Iraliante (Jade), Casey Hawke and Aerandir.  
  
Casey: ::yawns and wakes up:: oh, finally you're back.  
  
Moonstarr: I've been busy. Really!! Making coffee..  
  
Frodo: ::nods:: It's true. Poor thing ::patpat::  
  
Moonstarr: ::starts singing 80's cartoon theme songs:: Here come the Littles ^.^  
  
Casey: o.O I suppose this is what you do in your spare time?  
  
Moonstarr: o.o Everyone needs a hobby. ^^ Denver, the last dinosaur, he's my friend and a whole lot more!!  
  
Legolas: :: emerges from bathroom in his green outfit:: Well I've done it. ^^ I used Freesia for my wonderful soft, shiny hair to give it the smell of flowers, cucumber melon body wash so my body smells just as delicious, this really great minty toothpaste for my beautiful pearly whites and look!! ::holds up his hands:: My nails are all shiny!  
  
Moonstarr,Casey,Frodo: O.o;;;; ::step back from him::  
  
Legolas: o.o Don't be jealous.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Casey looked at Jade and blinked. "What do you mean Aragorn wasn't her first love? Well I guess it could make sense, considering Arwen's age and all. But it seemed like she was waiting for him. So, who was the lucky guy then?"  
  
She took a candy bar out from her purse while he was talking and had begun to eat it. "A prince from Mirkwood." she replied, popping a bit of the chocolate into her mouth. While she chewed happily on her sweet, she held out the wrapper, offering Casey a piece.  
  
Casey took a piece, holding it between his fingers as he smiled his thanks to her. "Prince of Mirkwood? Who was that? Ugh, I should know this. Wait, lemme think."  
  
Jade popped another piece into her mouth waiting for his answer. Sure she could just tell him, save him the trouble of wracking his mind for the answer, but to be honest, she liked to watch him think. To see his eyebrows knit together in deep thought, the way his lips pursed together, the blue hue of his eyes, sit and listen to his voice as he spoke with great love about his knowledge of the books and movie. Okay, so she liked, she can admit this. All her life she never saw or met anyone quite like him. He intrigued her. Giving a mental sigh she snapped herself out of the trace. 'This wasn't part of my plan. I can't start to have feelings for this man. Can I?' Taking a quick glance out the window to see the ocean. 'It's starting to call me. Isn't it too late for love to come to me now?' A smile came to her lips. ' Will Bagginess always have trouble when to comes to matters of the heart? Really is all Gandalf's fault. He started it all with Uncle Bilbo. Oh why am I worrying so much. He only sees me as a client for a story, nothing more. Right?'  
  
"Legolas!!", Casey exclaimed triumphly breaking Jade from her thoughts. "Legolas Greenleaf was the Prince of Mirkwood!" He smiled at his discovery, then frowned in confusion. "He was Lady Arwen's first love? But how? I mean, yeah he's a good looking guy, really quiet though... Okay that can be a flaw, but why go from Legolas to Aragorn?"  
  
Jade licked her fingers clean and smiled at him. "I'll tell you it all. Or well atleast what I know of it. Or can remember for the most part." The last part she mumbled while biting her lower lip.  
  
"Oh, well good, so how..," he had started but was cut off as Jade pushed back on her chair a little, taking a phone from her purse. "I'm sorry. I'm famished! Excuse me one moment please so I can order something?"  
  
"Uhh, sure. No problem. Go ahead." Casey replied, then remembering the chocolate is held in his hand, which was now starting to melt. He quickly popped it into his mouth, licking at his fingers before using the best napkin around to wipe the hands dry on. His jeans.  
  
Jade called up a local pizza place and had started to place her order. "Yes, can I get a large pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms, a steak sandwich with some mushrooms on that as well. Wha? why are you laughing? Yes, I really do want them on it. No, I'm not joking. What do you mean no one's ever ordered one like that? I like to be unique. No, that's okay. Yes, I would also like a cheese fries, and two two liters of Pepsi please." Remembering Casey was there she looked up to him to see him staring back at her eyes wide at all she ordered. " I'm sorry, you would like anything?"  
  
" A p-pl-plain pizza would be good. Thanks...," he answered, still staring in disbelief. 'No way she's going to eat all that!! Must be getting extra to take home with her or something.'  
  
"And another large pizza but plain. You have desserts? Well, yes. Two slices of cheesecake, pint of chocolate ice cream. Yes, that's it. Great, thanks!" Hanging up the phone and placing it back into her bag Casey still gawked at her. She tilted her head and looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
"You're going to eat all that?!", he asked, not really meaning to sound as loud as he did.  
  
"Well, yes I'm going to attempt to." Then she did something that surprised him. She pouted and talked in a voice that a child would use if they couldn't have any dessert for dinner. "I'm really hungry! I haven't eaten luncheon because of all I had to do and that was more then 5 hours ago. My tummy's all growly."  
  
'She just say growly?'. Casey shook his head and put up his hands in defense for fear she may cry with the look in her eyes. " No, no please don't get upset. I just, well. Never knew anyone who could.. well that is... eat that much.. But hey, let's not worry about that. Ehehe.. Umm.. you were going to tell me about Legolas and Arwen."  
  
Her mood quickly changed to that of a large smile and nod. "Yes, yes of course! Where to start? Ah yes, Legolas and Arwen have known each other since they were quite young. A little around them being 500yrs I believe."  
  
"500!? That's being quiet young?!"  
  
Jade arched an eyebrow at him, "Elves are immortal love, remember? 500 is quite young for one who can live for thousands of years. Considering they don't come of age till around 150 it's like being in your 20's for a human. I think.. I wouldn't really know.. honestly. Was never on the other side of that factor." At this point her stomach choose to speak with a growl. She frowned while blushing lightly she patted it. "There there, its coming. Calm down."  
  
Casey had to put a hand to his mouth to try and cover his laughter. "You, you were saying."  
  
"Yes, right. As I said, they've known each other for quite awhile. They were a little over a thousand when they became, well, lovers."  
  
  
  
Author's note: u.u Yes.. I'm leaving it there. Next chapter I'll start off to a flashback of Legolas and Arwen. Please r/r!!! Thanks!! 


	4. And then came a child

A'mael (Beloved) Chapter 4  
  
Title: And then came a child  
  
Summary: Jade starts to tell Casey of Legolas and Arwen, along with the birth of her mother Aerandir.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the idea for this story, Iraliante (Jade), Casey Hawke, Aerandir and the lint in my pocket. Everything else belongs to JRR Tolkien.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Casey: Hey spandex-boy, can I take your picture for the school paper?  
  
Legolas: Spandex-boy? Oh! You mean beautiful me? Sure you can! ^_^ Which side is my best side? Right or left?  
  
Frodo: ::mumbles:: Your backside..  
  
Moonstarr: o.O; Frodo..are you...gay?  
  
Frodo: O.O! No! But Legolas sure does have buns of steel.  
  
Casey: :: zooms in with his camera on Legolas' face, blinks, snickers :: Legolas.. heheh you have blackheads...  
  
Legolas: What?! How dare you make up such lies about my beautiful flawless skin!  
  
Frodo: ::goes right up to his face and point at various spots:: No...Dude seriously, you do, there's blackhead here...and a huge pimple here ::points right under his nose::   
  
Legolas: ::runs into the bathroom screaming and whining:: Oxy! Mirror...someone...help me! Galadriel!!!!! Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: ::break down in laughter::  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Jade stared down at the table as she continued. " They had been secret lovers for about two summers. Of course Elrond suspected, after all Arwen was his child. The Lady Galadriel knew of it. It was hard to try and hide things from her. Yet she told no one. Left it up to Legolas and Arwen to tell when they were ready. More like it, Galadriel was hoping it would soon end, she knew the world held a different fate for them, then the path they were on. Arwen was not for the Prince of Mirkwood, but, for a Mortal Man. "  
  
Casey, not being able to help himself, interrupted her. "Aragorn. You mean the Lady Galadriel knew about him before him and Arwen had met?"  
  
Jade looked up at Casey, her sea blue eyes seeming to pierce into his soul. " Galadriel was a great lady of many powers. She could see things, sense them, have visions it was said. She had it in her power to end their love affair herself, yet choose not to. A shame it had to end really. It was a great love. As much as it may have seemed, her love for Aragorn was never as great. They say after she made her choice to wed him, it killed a part of her heart and soul. That is why she chose to lead a mortal life with him. To know her pain would end one day, and hope that it was not too great on Legolas' heart. She wouldn't be able to bear it."  
  
Casey stared back into her eyes with his own pale ones. He felt as if he couldn't breathe as they kept their eyes locked on each other. Actually he felt more like he didn't even need to breathe. She captivated him, the way no other girl ever seemed to.   
"She really loved him. Legolas, that is. That took a lot of courage to do that. Most would think her a coward for giving up her immortal life, rather then keep it and go back to face him after Aragorn had died."  
  
Jade blinked, breaking the locked gaze they shared, stared down to his hands. Taking a pause to re-collect her thoughts. Her heart was rapidly beating, it felt as if she had stopped breathing.  
"There were, many who thought that, afterwards. Yet that does not have to do with what was about to happen."  
  
As Jade continued her tale of Arwen and Legolas, Casey felt as though he could see quite clearly the events taking place in his mind.   
  
  
Rivendell, Third Age, August 22,2867  
  
  
It was late summer in Middle-Earth. The green leaves were starting to lose their luster and the air was beginning to hold a chill, giving a promise that autumn was soon to come.  
The Elves of Rivendell were feeling a great joy, seeing yet another summer pass. They were all about, changing the lines of their beds, their wardrobe to match that of the   
Autumn leaves. There was but one Elf that did not seem to hold this joy.  
  
The Lady Arwen wandered the gardens, her head filled with many thoughts. Thoughts of happiness, new love, confusion .Yet in the depths of her mind sorrow. She walked own a path till she came upon the gazebo. Her long black hair hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back near her hips. She wore a pale lavender dress made of silk that fit her perfectly. It clung to her bosom while the rest hung loose from the waist down to her feet. Taking a seat upon the white wooden bench, her dark blue eyes searched around the tree for any sign of her love. Sighing softly, she placed a hand gently to her stomach. She wished to see him so dearly for an important reason. She was with child, one that would be born the following year in spring.   
  
"Legolas, my love, where are you? I much desire to see you. I am frightened. I know not what to do." She spoke softly to herself, shutting her eyes in hopes that he would soon appear.   
  
But her call did not go unheard. The Prince of Mirkwood was on his way to the garden to see her, but had stopped behind a tree as she started to speak.  
  
"I am here A'mael" He called out to her in his soft-spoken voice. A smile came to his lips at the sight of his beloved. " I have come as fast as my feet would allow me to fly to be at your side, bringing with me the Lady Sun to drown away your sorrows and fears."  
  
He stepped out from hiding into the sunlight, it's rays making his long blonde hair shine. He was dressed clad in all shades of green, from his tunic to his boots.   
  
"Legolas!" Arwen called out to him happily, opening her eyes as she stood to greet him. She extended her left hand out to him, beckoning him to come to her.   
  
Legolas quickly made his way over to her, taking her hand into his as he turned it over, bending he placed a soft, tender kiss to her palm. Arwen smiled, she felt warmth spread through her as if her sorrows and fears were drowning as he proclaimed they would. The blonde Elf stood, concern showing now on his fair features, keeping her hand clasped firmly in his own.  
  
"Arwen, A'mael, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"  
  
Arwen gave a small smile, taking his hand and laid it across her still slender stomach. Her dark blue eyes stared deeply into his sky blue ones and quietly spoke her secret to him.  
  
"I am with child, my love."  
  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter 4. I know, took me long enough to get it out. I'll have Legolas' reaction in chapter 5, plus maybe some more of Casey and Jade. Please R/R!!! Thanks! *~Snickers 


	5. A Secret Found Out

A'mael Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the idea for this story and the characters Casey, Jade and Aerandir. The rest all belongs to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Title: A secret found out  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Sorry for not posting anything in a long time. I've just been very busy lately. Bad excuse I know. For once I'm going to respond to your reviews. I've wanted to for a while, but always forgot to include them. ^^;;  
  
ArchPrincess of Saturn: Don't worry, you'll know what she'll look like in the next chapter. Actually, I'll tell you now, it's not a big spoiler or anything. Aerandir has dark blonde hair ( well, it's blonde but has like light brown highlights in it, think Sarah Jessica Parker in that hair color commercial), her father's eyes ( yeah I know, they both have blue eyes, but they are different blues, I prefer Legolas' over Arwen's), mother's face shape, fathers nose. Good?  
  
Tiggivon: I'm sure Gollum set up home here too to keep hiding things from me. Bad Gollum! Sorry to not have a Casey, Frodo, Snickers and Legolas skit in this one. I will next time. I would love to have Legolas keep Arwen in the end, but I must follow the book and movie in that one. =(  
  
To all you likes this. THANKS!!!!!  
  
To the one who said it's like Interview with a Vampire and Moulin Rouge: I knew about the Interview with a Vampire bit when I started to first write it. The whole 'Interview' thing gave me an idea for the start of this. The Moulin Rouge one, well I did start to write this after I saw the movie.. guess I did some things like it from there ( the forbidden love) and didn't realize it till you pointed it out.  
  
Anyway, now here is the long awaited Chapter 5. Sorry if it's a little short. I'll try better next time.  
  
*~ Moonstarr (Snickers)  
  
  
  
The Mirkwood Prince starred at the raven haired Rivendell Princess in shock. Arwen's dark blue gaze never left his as her rosy lips formed into a quirky smile. Legolas blinked, coming back to reality and questioned his love.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, not that I am upset. The idea, the knowing of this warms my heart like the sun does to the air around us. I am filled with such joy by this, that I am afraid it is a cruel joke."  
  
She nodded, the grin still on her face.  
  
"Yes my love. I am sure. This is no joke. A child is with us. You shall see her come spring."  
  
"A daughter? So sure already?" asked the prince.  
  
Arwen giggled at his puzzlement.  
  
"You forget who I am the grand-daughter of so soon? Yes a daughter, made of you and me. Her name shall be Aerandir and her path already holds a great fate. Though good or bad, I cannot say. She will change things."  
  
"Aerandir, what a beautiful name. What do you mean, change things? How?"  
  
"I do not know. Lady Galadriel only said so much. We can only hope." Arwen stroked her loves face with her fingertips, before closing the space between them, kissing the blonde with all the love in her.  
  
Meanwhile, Lord Elrond was watching his daughter speak to her lover unknown. A soft sigh of slight despair passed his lips. Having the gift of foresight was not always a treasured thing. He loved his daughter dearly and wished only for her happiness, but her own path would have great hardships and heartache.  
  
"Yes, do hope. For her and her matching soul. Their road will be long and hard. Though there may be means to prevent it from happening."  
  
He turned from the scene and went to his quarters to speak to the Lady of the Light.  
  
  
  
Present day- May 15th, 2002  
  
Casey looked up from his notes, his blue eyes starring at Jades ocean like ones.  
  
"So, Elrond and Galadriel knew? They knew, but let it continue, knowing what would happen? Knowing of the heartbreak that would come to them? You would think Elrond would want Arwen with Legolas instead of Aragorn, seeing how he was acting about them later. Especially now that he knows that Arwen and Legolas were to have a child and how in love they are. What kind of man does that?"  
  
Jade listened quietly to Casey's words, her slender fingers played with the jewel around her neck. She thought to herself as Casey spoke on. 'Yes, they knew. They knew that certain things would not occur if they did interfere with what was to happen. Arwen was to have Legolas' child, to then be torn from him and be with Aragorn. That is why she chose to be mortal. She would rather have a mortal death, then to die of heartbreak of hurting her A'mael. Aragorn knew of it. He saw the both of them everytime his eyes set upon my mother.'  
  
She sighed softly before speaking to Casey.  
  
"Yes, it is true, Casey. Lord Elrond did not want Arwen to wed Aragorn. He did not want her to die a mortal death either. He'd rather she marry an elf and sail away to the undying lands. Though he knew that her heart would forever be Legolas'. He did not wish her with him as well oddly. Since he was a Prince of Mirkwood and she a Princess of Rivendell and the granddaughter of the Lady of the Light. It seemed not right, too many problems may occur from it."  
  
"So, basically, no one was good enough for her?" he asked.  
  
"You could say that," a smirk came to her lips. "But is anyone ever good enough for a fathers daughter? Especially an only daughter, or an only child."  
  
Casey chuckled.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. You must get that a lot from your Dad, huh?"  
  
The smile vanished from her face as fast as it came.  
  
"My father is no longer here. The same for my mother."  
  
Casey paused in his actions, not sure what to say or do at first.  
  
"Oh, I'm, I'm sorry. I, I didn't know. I mean. I'm sorry."  
  
He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, feeling as if he has now done some wrong.  
  
'Stupid. Look what you did. You got her upset. Now how will you fix it?'  
  
A Silence fell onto the room. Jade stood up from her chair and stood by the window, looking out at the ocean that was now hues of purple and dark blues, wrapping her arms around herself, vowing not to cry in front of him. Casey couldn't bear to see her hurt, even worse to know it was him that brought up the bad memory of her parents. So, he did what he thought was best. He pushed away from his chair, walked softly over to Jade and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Jade's eyes widened at the feeling of having him so close. A minute later, she put her arms around him and hugged herself closer, noticing how she craved this new feeling. Casey pulled his head back slowly and looked at her face. Her eyes slowly looked up to met his and their eyes locked. She was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry for," But Casey put a finger to her lips stopping her words.  
  
"Shhhh," He found himself drawing his lips to hers. "Don't be sorry."  
  
Jade's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She had never experienced this before. It thrilled and frightened her at the same time.  
  
'Is he going to do what I feel he is?' Her eyes closed, waiting to feel his lips on her own.  
  
He ran his finger across her lips, till his hand cupped her chin. He leaned in close, lips only a breath away he paused. His thoughts all swarmed around, should he dare to do what he wished or pull away?  
  
Jade placed her hand on the spot on his back where she could feel his heart beat, the other stayed to the back of his neck, the ends of his hair tickling her fingers. She waited. She hoped. She wished. It became so.  
  
He took a brave step and pressed his lips against hers softly.  
  
Authors note: To fast? Not fast enough? I'll start off from their kiss in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. 


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6 A'mael  
  
Title: The Truth Comes Out  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Casey finds out more about Jade, but does he believe her?  
  
Alright, alright I'm hurrying. But I'm warning you, I'm not too good at writing love scenes.  
  
. Once again, no skit. =( Sorry.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Casey pulled back slowly, keeping his arms around her still.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have.."  
  
But Jade wouldn't let him finish. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his once more. She couldn't put words to this new feeling. She relished in it and didn't think it could be any better. Till she felt the tip pf his tongue brush shyly across her lips. A soft gasp came from her, parting her lips in surprise, she gave him permission to taste her.  
  
'No,' she thought, ' this is the best. This is right. This is what I want. But can I have it?'  
  
Casey pulled Jade closer to him, his fingers going up into her hair, noticing how soft and silk like it felt. A soft contented sigh came from him as their kiss went on and deepened. They both wished it would never end. But all things must end, for then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Delivery!" Came the shout of the pizza man.  
  
The couple jumped and looked to the door, both pf them breathless.  
  
"I'll get it. You can sit and um, I'll be right back." Casey told her, a warm smile on his dear face as his hand slid down her arm.  
  
Jade nodded and sat as Casey went to the door to pay the man. Many thoughts were going through her mind. One was being the most bothersome to her. Of what and who she really was. Should she tell him or keep it secret?  
  
' I have to tell him the truth. I owe him that much. But will he believe me and if he does, will he accept it or turn away?'  
  
Casey returned to the table, laying the boxes and bags of food on it.  
  
"He must have thought we were having a party or something in here. Looked a bit sad to see no one but us here."  
  
Jade stared at the food and noticed that at the moment, she really wasn't that hungry. Taking a deep breath she spoke.  
  
"I have to tell you something. Something very important, but I fear you may not believe me. Just please promise me you will listen to all I have to say before saying or doing anything."  
  
'I knew it, she doesn't like it' Casey sighed in defeat, but gave her that wish. "Alright."  
  
"Okay. The story I am telling you is true. The whole trilogy is. Just a few things were changed in it. Mostly near the end. My father was Frodo Baggins and my mother was Aerandir Tindomerel. Therefore making Legolas and Arwen my grandparents. I am half Hobbit and half Elf. The first and only of that race. It was forbidden for an Elf and Hobbit to marry or become lovers, yet my parents went against all of that. Legolas knew of it and helped them out. He wasn't about to let the same fate happen to his only daughter that had happen to him and his love. Middle-Earth was real. It was here, many years ago. I have seen the changes. I have seen what the world of Man has done to the world when the Elves left it. All the Elves but gone but me. They are probably glad of it if they could see this word now. I am well over 2,000 years old. I only look as though I am in my early 20's. My ears, as you surely noticed when you came are pointed at the top. The necklace I wear is indeed the Evenstar, which my grandmother gave to Aragorn, who in turn gave to my mother. The rings I wear are their wedding bands. The reason for that I will say later, if you do not leave. So, that is that. You may say what you want now."  
  
Jade waited for him to shout in anger or laugh at her and leave. But that did not come. Instead he kept his eyes on her, his face showing sorrow, love and understanding on it. Then he spoke the words she did not expect to hear.  
  
"I believe you." He smiled. "I don't know why really. By right I should think you're crazy, but I don't. I believe you. I knew there was something unreal about you the moment I saw you. You aren't like anyone else. The way you were speaking the story wasn't like someone who read it somewhere but was told it many times."  
  
He paused before continuing.  
  
"I, I've had a dream, about a girl who I would met. She wouldn't be like anyone else I've ever seen. She had dark hair like yours and pale eyes, again like yours. In my dreams I loved this girl. Then I saw you when I came into this room. I knew it was you. Your real name, Iraliante. It's Elvish. You didn't think I would now that? Any Tolkien nut would know that if they downloaded that dictionary. Your last name, Baggins, what a give- away. I'm not running. I won't ever run. I, I've been waiting for you my whole life. I just met you, but, I'm falling in love with you." He chuckled. "More like I believe I am in love with you."  
  
Tears came to Jade's ocean like eyes.  
  
"You do? You believe me and, you love me?"  
  
A cry of a gull was heard through the window and Jade shut her eyes.  
  
"It's calling you isn't it? The sea. That's why you're here isn't it? To get out what truly happened. What was never written before you make the choice to leave?"  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked at him.  
  
"Yes. It is calling. I do have that choice to make. To leave or to stay. Legolas, Uncle Gimli, Uncle Sam. They all wait for me to come. I want to go to them, but yet, I don't. For now I have found love. Though I am afraid it may be too late. I may not have a choice in the matter of going or staying. Time is a luxury I do not seem to have much of anymore."  
  
Casey nodded, biting his lower lip.  
  
"I see. Please then, continue with your story. We can talk about, the rest after you have finished."  
  
Jade nodded in agreement.  
  
But off across the sea in the undying lands, an elf already knew her choice.  
  
Galadriel came up behind Legolas, looking out at the rolling waves in front of him.  
  
"It would be wise for her to come. For she is the last of both races. Lord Elrond and I have already agreed to send dreams to her of this choice."  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted to her. "I am sorry my Lady, but she will stay. I know it. She should not suffer the fate of her ancestors. Let her go."  
  
Galadriel looked to him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"She will die if she stays. You know this."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, I know. But she will be happy at least."  
  
  
  
AN: Wow, this one was longer. So, review time!!! 


End file.
